


Burning Souls

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Izuru Kamukura can predict everything except having a soulmate.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	Burning Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think I'd get this done but here we are a soulmate Kamuegi fic for Kamuegi week.

Izuru knew that Naegi was there before Naegi said anything. He didn’t turn, he didn’t acknowledge him at all until Naegi had reached him, and was standing side by side as they looked out from the building.

“Hello Kamukura-kun,” Naegi said calmly.

“Naegi,” Izuru acknowledged.

“The other Remnants have surrendered, and the fact that we found you suggests that you are also willing to do so,” Naegi said.

“That’s correct,” Izuru confirmed.

“Why?”

Izuru finally turned to face Naegi. Izuru knew his face well, having studied all of the participants of the killing game closely, especially Naegi. Naegi’s expression was open, honest, curious.

“It’s time to surrender,” Izuru said simply.

“But why now? Junko has been dead for some time,” Naegi said.

“Her hold was strong. Still is. It’s only now that sometimes we can break through,” Izuru said, no sign of the lie on his face. He needed Naegi to believe that they were remorseful, that they wanted to be helped, redeemed. Healed from Enoshima’s Despair.

One glance at Naegi’s face told Izuru that he was soaking it up, that he believed what Izuru spoke. Exaclty as Izuru planned. Naegi believed the best of everyone, even those who had hurt him. He was earnest, hopeful.

Far too easy to manipulate. Izuru would almost feel pity for him if he didn’t have bigger plans.

“I will have to cuff you until we get you somewhere secure,” Naegi said. Izuru gave one small nod, holding his hands out. Naegi pulled out a pair of handcuffs and starting to put them on Izuru’s wrists, and as he did so, their hands brushed against each other.

For a moment, it was as if the world paused, and all they could see was each other. Their hands burned where they were next to each other, and with a hiss of pain, Naegi dropped the handcuffs.

As they gathered themselves, both of them looked to their hand to see a mark where they had touched. Nothing distinct, but obvious to both of them that it was their soulmark.

Everyone know that when you first touched your soulmate, the place you touched would burn and be marked. For most people it was hands, as it seemed to be for Izuru and Makoto.

Of everything that Izuru could predict, this had never been one of them. He knew who he was, he knew he was artificial talent, barely a person. He didn’t think it was possible for him to have a soulmate.

It never crossed his mind that he would have a soulmate, and that it would be Makoto Naegi.

He met Naegi’s eyes, which were wide and shocked.

“I – I didn’t think…” Naegi trailed off, shaking his head.

“Most people don’t know who their soulmate will be,” Izuru said quickly, “Perhaps you should get back to arresting me.” Naegi blinked for a moment, confused. It was clear he had forgotten what he’d been doing.

“O-of course,” Naegi said, and he picked up the handcuffs, cuffing Izuru once more.

Izuru was silent as Naegi took him to the others, needing time to think about this development.

* * *

Outside of finding out that Naegi was his soulmate, everything else had gone exactly as Izuru had expected. The Remnants had been transported to Jabberwock Island, they had set things up with the Neo World Program, everything had been running smoothly.

In just two days, they would enter this virtual reality. In two days, Izuru didn’t know who he would be anymore.

The plan was to restore them to their pre-Despair days. As if it was the day they were starting Hope’s Peak.

Would he be restored to just as the Kamukura project finished, or to the person he’d been before? Would he become Hajime Hinata again?

This thought didn’t worry him before, but now it did. Now, knowing that he had a soulmate, that it was Naegi. Would he lose that?

He didn’t expect to care about Naegi so quickly, soulmate or not.

They had spent little time together, especially on their own. Kirigiri and Togami hadn’t liked Naegi being alone with any of the Remnants, there was always someone around. They hadn’t spoken about being soulmates at all.

Izuru had already decided he couldn’t betray Naegi’s naïve trust, his plan to put the virus into the Neo World Program had been abandoned.

Well. He would just have to remain Izuru. When first planning, Izuru was going to let what happened happen, but now he needed to stay Izuru Kamukura.

* * *

Makoto hadn’t told anyone that Kamukura was his soulmate. He was certain Kyoko at the very least had noticed, the mark on his hand obvious to anyone who saw it. It was new, and it hadn’t been there before he’d arrested Kamukura, but Kyoko hadn’t said anything.

Watching the Remnants in the Hope Restoration Program was nerve-wracking.

The first sight of Kamukura felt like a punch in the gut. While the fact was the same, his eyes and hair were different. It was clearly Hajime Hinata that the Program he restored.

They had already known about the Hinata/Kamukura issue, but Kamukura had also told Makoto, explaining a little of what he’d gone through.

Was Kamukura his soulmate, or was it Hinata? Makoto didn’t know, but it hurt to see someone else in place of Izuru.

It hurt to watch Kamukura – Hinata? – be confused about things, as he introduced himself as Izuru Kamukura and then Hajime Hinata. The other questioned him, but he didn’t have an answer for this name change.

Throughout the whole program, Makoto watched his soulmate. Watched someone who was only partly Kamukura, and without a word to his friends, his heart thumped wildly, unsure of the future.

When it was time for the Remnants to wake, Makoto waited. He watched as they were all questioned and tested to see if they were still in Despair.

When they were finally cleared, Makoto went to Kamukura.

“Hi,” Makoto said, somewhat breathlessly as he looked at Kamukura’s face.

“Hello Naegi,” was Kamukura’s quiet response. Makoto took a step forward, placing a hand on his cheek.

“Who am I talking to?” Makoto asked, “Are you Izuru Kamukura or Hajime Hinata?” Kamukura’s brow furrowed slightly at the question before he took in a deep breath.

“I am your soulmate,” Kamukura responded carefully. Makoto met his eyes, trying to figure out what Kamukura was thinking, but he was hard to read.

They both moved at the same time, their lips meeting in an electrifying kiss. With that kiss, Makoto knew it didn’t really matter, because there was no way anyone except his soulmate would be able to kiss him like that. They could figure out everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I am. Tired because I wrote most of this today anyway I have tumblr at [komaeda-nagayto](https://komaeda-nagayto.tumblr.com)  
> and twitter at [komaeda_nagayto](https://twitter.com/komaeda_nagayto)


End file.
